Wartorn
by Vvolley
Summary: AU starring my OC Mia. Team Plasma is rising faster and faster causing panic and turmoil in the Pokemon regions. As the daughter of Unova's president, Mia is sent away to an all-boy's school for protection. But there are forces of the heart, forces of evil and good that try and diverge her from her path. Will she overcome her fears? Will she learn to be strong? OC/Trip
1. Chapter 1

_As the daughter of Alder, the Unova president, Mia is sent away to an all-boy's boarding school which her father thinks will ensure her safety in a world where Team Plasma is gaining strength. After a car crash that claims her father's life, Mia meets Squad A, the most elite squad at the Pokemon Elite Boarding School. With the help of Trip, Drew, Paul, Gary and Ash, she makes it safely to the school, where she slips into the life of a new student. After a disasaterous first defense class, Trip offers to train her, to make her stronger. Slowly, their bond grows to something more, which is tested when Squad A comes back from a mission injured and destroyed, while an unknown force from the inside also threatens Mia's life. Will their love survive? Will Mia learn to be strong? What signifigance does her mother's bow hold? And can Team Plasma be defeated once and for all? The entire Pokemon world is Wartorn, and Mia might just be their last hope. _

**A/N: Hey guys, Vvolley here! This is a new story, yay! I'm going to be publishing this first chapter now, and perhaps updating the second chapter next week sometime.  
**

**I'm still in vacation in Australia and I'm currently typing this up and watching Brazil vs. Netherlands for the third-place match. I'm not going to start ranting about Netherlands vs. Argentina because it's going to go on for a long time. So anyways, here's the first chapter of _Wartorn. _**_**  
**_

**Read and Review! I don't own Pokemon, just Mia and my ideas.**

**~Vvolley**

* * *

**Mia's POV**

The hills outside Lacunosa Town flashed by, a continuous sea of white. I sighed and rested my head against the window of my father's 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air as it sped down Route 13, headed for Undella Town. I was supposed to board a ship that would sail to Hoenn, where the Pokémon Elite Boarding School is. Team Plasma was gaining more and more power, and my father as the president of Unova was worried that they would use me to get to him, so he wanted me out of Unova and to safety as soon as possible.

I glanced over at him. He was staring back at me, his eyes tired but serious. His bright flaming hair was tamed in an low ponytail, and his black suit was immaculate. I glanced down at my outfit. Considering it was winter here in Unova, I was wearing a dark grey sweater dress over black wool leggings and my black combat boots. A black fur-lined coat was over my dress, and I had a black wool hat, black gloves and a black scarf. I know it's a lot of black but black is the best at absorbing heat in winter.

"Sweetheart, are you nervous? I hate to put you into this place, but it's for your own safety," my father said, breaking the silence. I smiled weakly back. "I'm not thrilled that I had such short notice, but I would rather be safe then dead somewhere," I admitted truthfully. "That's my girl, and I'm sure an all-boy's school won't be so bad." I glared at him. "You throw a teenage girl with a bunch of teenage boys, and you think nothing's going to happen?" My father smiled sheepishly, "Yeah? I mean these boys are the best of the best, from the best families so they should have manners and know how to act around a girl. And don't worry, I've hired several bodyguards to protect you."

"But what if guys try to flirt with me? What I'm supposed to do then?" I huffed exasperated. I had absolutely no experience with guys, and I'm not sure that's good when a girl is going to an all-boy's school. My father laughed. "Sweetie, just do what your mom did when I tried to flirt with her. Just diss them off." I smirked. I was good at dissing people, so this should be easy. "Thanks dad."

"Oh and Mia? Remember that once you get to the school, you'll be a student there for as long as you need, so most likely you will be put into one of the squads. I think you will have to prove your worth in front of the teachers AND the students, it's normally a public thing." I gulped. Prove my worth? First of all, I absolutely suck at hand-to-hand combat, and the only weapon I can use is a bow. I am dreadful when it comes to flying hovercrafts, and don't even get me started on sword-fights. Ugh.

My father sensed my discomfort, and patted me on the back. "Don't worry, I've already informed the school of your "weaknesses" and they have arranged for tutors to teach you the skills necessary for mastery. And I think those tutors are the A Squad boys, the highest squad and the most talented at Pokémon Elite. So you will be very talented once training is over." I tried to feel reassured at his words but still felt nervous about everything. "And all your things are already at the school," he added. I only had a small pouch of money, and my bow and arrows in a wooden box in my lap. I refused to let the box go first because it was my mom's bow, and the only thing I had to remember her.

Suddenly, the car hit something in the middle of the road, and went flying into the ditch at the side of the road. I grabbed the box and shielded it with my body as I was slammed into the floor of the car. I groaned as pain shot through my body. I tried to get up, but something heavy was on my back. Dread filled my stomach as I met the lifeless gaze of my father. I swallowed a scream as I fumbled with the car door, trying to get it to open. It suddenly opened from the outside, and I was sent flying out into the snow. The sudden cold numbed my pained body as I struggled to sit up while still clutching the box.

A pair of boots came into my line of sight and I swallowed nervously and my gaze followed the boots up to rest on a crest located just over the heart. It was two lions facing it other over a bunch of leaves? I slowly backed away but was stopped in my path by another pair of boots. I mentally groaned. I was trapped and I had nowhere to go. Suddenly, the boots behind me started to chuckle.

* * *

**Drew's POV**

A sudden boom woke us from our stupor on the hill. We were on a mission for Pokémon Elite to retrieve a girl. More specifically, the president of Unova's daughter. We were supposed to be in Undella Town by now, but Ash had insisted that we stop in Lacunosa Town for a snack. So thanks to him, we were late. "What was that?" Gary asked, his hand automatically going for the sword around his waist. I frowned. "I'm not sure, but it can't be good." I silently motioned for the guys to close in carefully as we all crept silently towards the sound of the explosion.

At the end of the trees, we were shocked and alarmed to find that a car had flipped over and landed in a ditch. There were flames everywhere, and from what I could see, no survivors. I sighed. More lives lost, there was too much bloodshed already. As we got closer and closer to the car, I noticed that there was a symbol on the door. I stopped dead in my tracks. That was the president's car, which meant- Trip put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, I guess we just have to tell Headmaster Steven that we failed." I shrugged his hand off and walked cautiously towards the car. I glanced into the driver's seat and saw a body, badly burned. Then I placed one hand on the rear door handle and pulled. a body came flying out of the car and landed in the snow a couple of yards away.

The body groaned and attempted to sit up while clutching a heavy-looking wooden box. I slowly neared the body, unsure of who it was. My boots crunched under the gravel, and the body suddenly stiffened and brown eyes met mine. She then proceeded to back away but was met with Trip's boots, who was standing behind her. Trip started chuckling. "So you're a girl? Could have fooled me." A fist suddenly was thrown up to meet Trip's privates, and he fell over in agony. The girl stood up and glared down at Trip writhing on the ground. "Of course I'm a girl, are you blind?" Her voice was soft and melodic, but she was angry.

* * *

**Mia's POV**

I fumed. How dare he insult my gender! I was so tempted to pull his blonde hair out, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I looked up to meet the green eyes, who gently pulled me away from the miserable wretch of a guy, and made sure I didn't go back for a second time. "Are you Mia?" he asked me. I froze. Who were these people? And how did they know my name? I decided it would be right to say yes, and then run if they tried to hurt me. "Ye-yes," I stammered. The green eyed guy sighed in relief? and smiled at me. "My name is Andrew Lundberg, and I am the captain of Squad A at the Pokémon Elite Boarding School. We were sent to make sure you arrived safely in Undella Town and were to guard your trip to Hoenn." I was shocked. "So did you have any connection with this accident?" I asked him, still confused. Drew shook his head. "No, we were just above that hill right there when we heard the boom. We would have already been in Undella Town by now, but Ash wanted to get lunch in Lacunosa Town." He pointed at a raven-haired guy who waved back.

I turned towards Ash. "So I have you to thank for saving me, I don't know how I would have survived on my own." I admitted. Drew chuckled. "It's okay, but we should get you to Undella Town as fast as possible. Most likely this bomb was planted by Team Plasma." I nodded my head. "But what about my father?" I pointed at the car. "What? Your father was in the car with you?" I blinked back tears as I nodded my head again. Drew swore. "Now this complicates things, I'll send a e-message to Undella Town and the Pokémon Elite Boarding School telling them." As soon as he was done, he signaled for me to follow him and the others up the snowy hill. I glanced back at the car, at my father, at my old life, and grabbed my box from the snow and ran after Squad A.

As we were walking back to what Drew told me was their camp, he introduced me to the members in the squad. "Well, I'm Drew Lundberg and I'm the leader of this Squad. I specialize in bow and arrow fighting. The blonde idiot who you've already met is Trip Miller, and the brunet is Gary Oak. They both are sword fighters. Paul Ballentine is the purple haired guy who also uses grenades and camoflauge, and Ash Ketchum is a specialist in hand-to-hand combat. Well, acutually we all can fight with swords and bows and hand-to-hand combat, but we all have our strengths in one of them." I nodded. These guys really sounded strong, hopefully they would protect me good.

We kept on walking for at least a good hour, before I started to feel tired. The wooden box was heavy, and I kept on moving it back and forth in my arms. Trip caught sight of this and asked, "What's in the box?" I clutched it posseively to my chest. "It's was my mom's bow and her arrows," I informed Trip. "Can you use a bow and arrow?" I smiled sheepishly. "Uh, well you see, um, like," I stammered. Drew turned around. "Are you saying you can't fight?" I recoiled from the accusatory tone in his voice. "No, I can fight with a bow quite well, but I absolutely suck at hand-to-hand combat and sword fighting." Paul snorted. "Yeah, we kinda got that from your father's letter." I glared at him.

Trip smiled. Gosh that was a cute smile. "Don't worry, we'll teach you everything you need to know about battle," I squealed and hugged him. Realizing what I had done, I slowly let go and backed away, hiding behind Drew. Drew smirked. "I guess someone has a crush," he teased. I responded by kicking him in the butt so he landed face-forward in the snow. "How about I crush you?" I retorted. "Ladies, ladies, no need to fight over me. I understand I am very good looking, but there will be enough to go around." I gagged. "Ew, you pervert," Drew scoffed. "May is so much prettier than you,"

My ears perked up. "Wait, Drew you like someone?" He turned red and started blushing. Gary cut in. "Drew here has feelings for May Liddison, but he doesn't know if she returns his feelings or not." I smiled knowingly. "Well, I'm sure I can help you, I can talk to May," Drew shook his head. "May's really naïve and innocent, so that's not really a good idea. I frowned in disappointment. "Well, I"m sure we'll figure out something," I patted him on the head reassuringly. He smiled back.

"Hey, guys, you might want to come look at this," Ash yelled from up ahead. Drew exchanged glances with the others guys and he pulled me with him as we all ran for where Ash was. Right below us was Undella Town, and it was in flames.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah! That's what the first chapter is like. Read and review and tell me if you like it :) **

**Just to make things clear, Mia is NOT interested in Drew. She looks up to him because she feels he's the one with the most experience and is the most protective of her as the leader. So there will be Contestshipping in here :)**

**~Vvolley**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter of Wartorn! Hope you guys enjoy! :)**

**T****I don't own Pokémon or Harry Potter, just Mia and my ideas. **

**~Vvolley**

* * *

**Drew's POV**

Red. That was all that one could see. Undella Town was burning, and the flames just kept spreading and spreading faster. Dismay filled me as I watched the ship that would have taken Mia to Hoenn burn too, the wood cracking and sinking into the waters. Great, now what? I mentally tried to figure out what to do next. We could try to get to Lacunosa Town, but that would be too far and too dangerous. Heading towards Undella Town wouldn't be good either, and our hovercrafts were in a storage shed at the edge of town. And they wouldn't last the entire way to Hoenn. But that was our only choice and chance to get out of here alive.

I turned towards Mia. Her face was filled with shock, disbelief and disappointment. I placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I have a plan to get us out of here." No sooner had the words left my mouth the wind picked up and started blowing strongly. I glanced up to see, to my great relief, a squadron ship. So I guess Squad B got my message, thank god. Mia smiled. "Is that your plan?" I shook my head. "No, but it's a damn good replacement. Come on, we better hurry before Team Plasma notices it's here."

We all ran towards the squadron ship (Google Winx Specialist Ship) as it landed on the snowy mountain and a ramp was dropped. A mop of white hair appeared grinning. "I got your message Drew," Brendan Birch said. I smiled back. "Thanks man, you're such a life saver," Brendan shook his head. "No problem man." Shouts suddenly echoed behind us and I whipped around to see Team Plasma grunts coming towards the ship. "Shit," I cursed. "Mia, get on the ship now! We have to move! Go, go, go!" We all ran up the ramp and I slammed the red button that closed it. "Red, go, go, go!" I yelled at the said boy. The ship lifted off of the ground just in time, the grunts were unable to capture us. I sighed and rested my head back against the leather seats. God that was scary.

"Uh, Drew?" I turned towards the sound of Mia's voice. She was looking around warily at the boys and the ship. "Can you tell me why we are on this ship and who are those people?" She gestured towards Brendan and the rest of Squad B. "I don't think we've been introduced, I'm Mia Campbell." Brendan bowed. "I'm Brendan Birch, the leader of Squad B, the red-head is Rudy Donald, the guy with the Pikachu is Red Henderson, the blonde idiot is Barry Miller, and the green freak is N Harmonia." The guys waved. "So Mia, I guess you're the girl that's going to be staying with us right?" Mia nodded. "Yeah, I'm not really thrilled about that, but well, it's for "my safety". She said the last three words with quotation marks. "Why not?" Brendan asked. "You're going to be the only girl in a school of guys, that's a lot of testosterone." Mia's face turned red and she looked at the ground, not wanting to meet anyone's eye. Brendan smirked knowingly. "Oh, so little princess here isn't comfortable around guys huh? I guess you've never had a boyfriend? I bet you're still a virgin, no sex until marriage right?"

"Shut up Brendan, no one asked your opinion. And can't you see that Mia isn't comfortable with all of this? So just shut up and leave her alone. Her father just got killed and she's on her own. We're supposed to protect her, not make her uncomfortable," Trip snapped at him. His face was filled with annoyance and he put one arm around Mia protectively. I guess Brendan finally understood and shut up for his own good. Trip sighed. "Idiots," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

**Mia's POV**

I inwardly blushed at Trip's defense for me. That was very dashing of him. He gave the one over. He had messy blonde, no more of a sandy blonde hair that looked so soft and I had to contain myself from touching it. It was cut in a way so that it was very jagged, but I thought it was cute. He had ocean-blue eyes and his lips were so totally kissable. I inwardly sighed. It hadn't even been two hours and I was already falling for him. I shook my head. That wasn't what I was looking for, I was supposed to get stronger and be extract revenge on Team Plasma, and Trip would just be a distraction. A very good-looking distraction. Oh, I mentally told my "smart brain" to go take a vacation. I can do whatever I want, and who said I couldn't like Trip AND focus on getting stronger. I grinned. This plan was absolutely foolproof. "Mia, Mia, MIA!" I jerked out of my stupor to find all the guys looking at me with smirks on their faces. "What?" I asked. "Are you checking me out?" Trip teased. I blushed. I guess I had been staring at Trip while I was having my mind battle.

"I was just thinking of how gentlemanly that was," I said with a big smile. Hopefully they would buy that and not pester me anymore. Paul scoffed. "Yeah, that's not the only thing you were thinking of," he deadpanned. I blushed even more. "Can we drop this topic? Hey look, is that a bird? It's blue and so cute!" I exclaimed this happily, trying to draw the attention onto a different subject. I think all the guys mentally sighed and did.

The ship continued to fly for another good hour, and I found myself standing next to the window admiring the scenery. Hoenn was a really pretty place, it had plenty of rivers and oceans, and the greenery was beautiful too. I turned around. The Squad B guys were concentration on flying, but Squad A was in a meeting. From what I could tell, it was pretty intense and there were glances thrown in my direction. I blushed and immediately turned around. I hated when I knew people were talking about me but I didn't know what was being said. Sighing, I glanced out the window again.

* * *

**_2 hours later..._  
**

**Trip's POV**

Thank god we were nearing the school. Our meeting had gone pretty well, until Drew and Gary started teasing me about Mia. I told them off, saying that I had just met her and didn't know a single thing about her. Drew just laughed. He had said, "But you're the one rooming with her, so obviously something will happen between you guys right? You and a girl, a sexy one to be exact, who just happens to be the ONLY girl at the school so guys are going to be jealous." I shrugged my shoulders. I guess I wasn't looking for a girlfriend, I wanted to focus on Team Plasma and defeat them. A girl would only distract me and I HATE distractions.

"Yo guys, we're about 5 minutes away from touchdown, so get yourselves ready." Brendan's voice had ended our meeting and we were currently buckling ourselves in when I noticed Mia was not in the room. "Hey guys," I said out loud, "Have any of you seen Mia?" "Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since two hours ago," Drew added, his brow furrowing. Clearly he felt he was the most responsible for her safety since he was the oldest and most mature out of the 5 of us. I started to panic. "Guys, Headmaster Steven is going to kill us. First we fail to get on the ship from Undella Town, and then we lose the person that is probably the most important thing to me right now, and she was on this goddamn plane with us too! How does that happen!" I ended my outburst with a loud sigh.

The guys all burst out laughing. I frowned. What was so funny? "Dude, did you just say that Mia was the important thing to you right now? After you denied having feelings for her?" Gary doubled over. "That's like contradicting yourself!" I mentally went back over what I said and hit myself mentally. I had said that had I? Oh gosh, I was never going to live this down. The automatic doors leading to the kitchen opened and Mia looked at us confusingly. "Uh, am I missing something here?" she asked with a furrowed eyebrow. I gave the guys looks saying "If you say a word I will murder you". Drew swallowed his laughter. "No, we were just talking about the school, we're almost there by the way."

Mia brightened. "Oh thank god, I'm hungry." she said rubbing her stomach. "You guys don't have any food onboard, just drinks. How is a girl supposed to survive on that stuff? It has absolutely no substance." Ash answered, "But as soon as we get there, it will be dinnertime! So you get to eat as much as your want!" "And meet the entire school," Drew added. Mia sighed. "I don't know like if I'm supposed to wave or anything."

"Smile."

"Wink."

"Stick your chest out."

"Be a flirt.

"Don't hit on the teachers or the headmaster."

"Be yourself."

"Be a girl."

"Try not to embarrass yourself."

* * *

**Mia's POV**

I smiled weakly at the guys' suggestions. Okay, I totally got this. As we neared the castle, I couldn't help but be amazed (picture the Hogwarts castle). This was going to be an awesome stay, I could just tell. The ship touched down in a launchpad near one of the towers. The ramp dropped down and all the guys proceeded to stand up and walk out. I reached over for my box, when a pair of hands reached down and picked it up. I looked up to see Trip. "Don't worry, I got this. I'll bring it up to your room okay?" I smiled and gave him another hug. "You're the best Trip."

"Hey, hurry up!" Ash called out. "I want to go get food!" I grabbed Trip's hand and dragged him down the ramp. Drew pressed his finger to the keypad, and the heavy steel doors opened, revealing the inside of the castle. The floors were covered in a dark blue carpet, and the walls were filled with pictures of previous students and headmasters along with pictures of the castle itself. Torches lined the walls, creating a homely kind of feeling. I was lead down the hallway and we soon reached a staircase (picture the staircase Hermione comes down in the fourth movie) that lead to the Great hall, the classrooms, the dormitories and the training grounds. As we neared the great hall doors, I paused. I hurried to fix my appearance and look more presentable. Trip noticing this, patted my shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, you're already gorgeous," he said with a wink. I blushed at his compliment and was furiously fanning at my cheeks to stop the redness, but it all proved futile as the great wooden doors swung open and a million pairs of eyes landed on me.

I unconsciously grabbed Trip's hand and squeezed it tightly, trying to calm my nerves. As we walked down the middle of the hall, I could feel eyes on me. I heard whispering and snickers and I almost wanted to just turn back around and get out of here. Many boys winked at me, and I felt totally exposed and vulnerable. My grip on Trip's hand tightened as we neared the table at the front of the hall, where I could see several adults sitting. And did I mention that every single person in the hall was a guy? My mind was filled with situations I totally did not want to be apart of. I tried calming myself, but my nerves got even more active as we neared the teacher's table. I think Trip was losing circulation of his hand from how tight I was holding it. A man, who I assume was Headmaster Steven, stood up to greet us. '

"Mia, welcome to the Pokemon Elite Boarding School, I am Headmaster Steven." I nodded weakly at his introduction, more focused on the other people in the hall. "I promise you that your safety is the upmost importance to us, so we have appointed the boys of Squad A to be your personal guards. Additionally, your father has arranged two other guards, whom I believe you know very well." At this, the headmaster gestured behind me, and I turned around. I squealed like a girl and tackled the two people to the ground. Flint Flintstone and Volkner Swanston grinned. "Hey princess, long time no see huh?" Flint remarked as he tried to pry me off of him. I broke away myself. "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to be here?" I glared at him, hands on my hips. Volkner defended his friend. "We were told to keep it a secret from you, so there was no threats on our lives too." I nodded in understanding. At least they were going to be here, Flint was my second dad, and Volkner was like my third dad.

"And tomorrow you will start as a student here. We've already prepared a uniform for you, along with workout clothes." I made a face at this. Guys had absolutely no sense of fashion, so I guess I would have to somehow make whatever I was given fashionable. "And you will staying in the Squad A dorms," the headmaster finished. "What?" I was appalled. "Look, headmaster I appreciate this and everything, but I'm not really comfortable staying with guys, I mean obviously you get my meaning, like that stuff," I finished. All the guys were giving me amused looks, and I glared back. The headmaster rubbed the back of his head. "Well that was kind of our only option, because there isn't room anywhere else, and the teachers and I assumed that if Squad A was going to guard you, then staying with them would be correct." I sighed. "Fine, do I get my own room?"

"Uh, well you see in our dorm there are 5 rooms, and there are five guys, so-" Ash started. I cut him off, "So I have to share with one of you. No thanks, I'll take the sofa." I made a face at this. "Wait, you can't take the sofa because we don't have a sofa." Ash added. I facepalmed. "Well I'll sleep on the floor, you guys have a floor right?" I asked exasperated. Seriously, are these people kidding me? It's common knowledge you don't stick a teenage girl with a bunch of horny teenage guys. Duh.

Everyone looked uncomfortable from the current situation, so I decided to just screw this and go along with the plan. "All right, fine, I'll room with one of you, do I get to choose? Like because if I'm going to be sleeping with said person in _separate beds _(Gary) then shouldn't I feel comfortable?" "Well, the original plan was for you to room with me, but like if you don't like it we can change." Trip stated. I guess the blush on my face said everything, because the headmaster smiled knowingly. "Okay, so it is settled then. If you guys could take Mia up to the dorms, I've arranged for dinner to be brought up there so you guys can settle in properly."

* * *

**A/N: So it looks like Mia's feeling for Trip are growing. What will happen now that they share a room? :)**

**Thanks to unicornfluff75 for being my first reviewer/follower/favoriter!** May is smart enough to realize that Mia is a competitor for Drew's heart, but Mia thinks of Drew as a brother. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next!

**~Vvolley**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, a another update yay! ;) I think I will be updating this story every Monday until school starts, where I will decided when I will update. Hope you guys enjoy! **

**I don't own anything related to Pokemon, Winx Club or Harry Potter sadly :(**

**~Vvolley**

* * *

**Mia's POV**

"So classes start tomorrow right?" I asked the guys as we walked towards their dorms. "Yup, I think that your schedule should be in the folder on your bed. The classes we have here are mainly defensive courses, like Archery, Swordsmanship, Hand-to-hand combat, Weapons, Survival, so there's a huge focus on those," Drew told me. "I think the instructors will want to see what you need to work on first to determine what we need to train you in." I nodded. I had expected that since my father had already told me that I would need to be tested. I hoped it was going to end well and I didn't embarrass myself like a fool.

"So you'll go up against each one of us, and then we'll see whoever beats you, then those are the things you need to work on," Drew stated. "Is this like a public thing? Because I would rather prefer not to get beat up in front of a bunch of boys. Like that kinda ruins a girl's reputation," I complained, not eager in any way having to do all this. Paul scoffed. "You're so pathetic, afraid of getting beaten?" he taunted. I glared at him. "As a matter of fact, yes. I am scared to death of getting hurt and even more scared of hurting others," I admitted.

"Aw, don't worry. I'll ask the headmaster if we can just start on your lessons I stead of doing that. Okay?" Drew asked. I smiled gratefully at him. "That sounds so much better." I smiled to myself. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as I thought. "We're here," chirped Ash as he stood in front of a pair of metal sliding doors, about 10 ft tall, just like all the other doors in this school. A plaque one the left side of the door said that this was the Squad A dorms while on the right side there was a keypad Ash placed a white card face up onto the keypad and the light turned green. The doors slid open to reveal the interior of the dorms.

The first room we walked into was the living room that was spacious, with plenty of rugs and pillows on and around the 5 sofas which were placed in a semicircle formation, in front of a large black monitor which had to be atleast 10 feet by 10 feet. These people were rich. This area was to the right of the while while to the left was a large oak table with several chairs surrounding it. Behind the oak table was a door leading to somewhere, I'llask the guys later. There was also a small kitchen leading off from behind the table.

A doorway marked the entrance to the bedrooms diagonally from where the entrance was. From what I could tell, the entire dorm was done in shades of blue, white and black. It was really mysterious and kind of spooky at the same time too.

"So this is our humble home," Gary announced dramatically. I rolled my eyes at his antics, while Paul hmphed. "It doesn't look humble, everything looks so expensive," I said as my eyes wandered around the room. The walls were white, stark against the decor of the room. "That was sarcasm," Paul said while rolling his eyes.

"So Mia, let me show you to your room, or should I say our room?" Trip teased. I shot him a look that only made his smirk bigger. "Just show me the way," I told him. "Ooo, someone's a little feisty aren't they?" Trio continued to tease me until we were out of the other's sight.

The hallway with the bedrooms was in the same color scheme as the living room. There were three doors on the left side and 2 on the right. All the doors had plaques to the left of the door with each respective boy's name. Trip's was the first one on the left. This time the door was a regular old door witthat handle that Trip pulled and the door swung away from us.

Trip's room was very clean and immaculate, something I didn't know was a trait associated with boys. His room's decor was very simple, just oak wood with a shiny finishing and various pieces of furniture (google wins club dorms and the layout is the same, but with the different decor). There were two desks that I assumed had been moved in for me, placed in the middle of the room against the wall with a small bookshelf in between. The desks had revolving chairs and a small lamp.

The two beds were in the corners of the room, next to the desks. I assumed the bed on the left was Trip's because there were pictures placed here and there on the walls. On a closer look, they were actually pictures of beautiful scenery. Trip noticed where I was looking. "Those are pictures of the school grounds," Trip said, coming to stand next to me. "That one," he pointed at a courtyard covered in snow, "Is our training grounds, and that one," he pointed at another picture of him and the guys, "Is at a party held here a couple months back."

"So why do you take pictures?" I asked him as I wandered over to my side of the room. On my desk was a small stack of books which I picked them up and read their titles. _Archery Skills and Tactics. Sword fighting. Survival. Defense 101. The Guide to Strategize._ There was a letter lying next to the stack of books, saying that these were my course books and there was my schedule next to it.

*snap snap. My head whipped around at the sound of the noise to find Trip holding a camera taking pictures of me. I was going to go and yell at him when he suddenly spoke. "I take pictures because it allows me to cherish those specific moments that those pictures where taken in," he said in a serious voice as he slowly walked towards me. I stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. He stopped right in front of me and gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I looked up at him. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't make out, and I began to feel a little scared.

"Mia," Trip whispered my name. The way he said it said shivers up my spine as we continued to gaze at each other. "Forgive me for what I'm about to do," he said caressing my cheek before leaning in and kissing me. My entire body froze while my mind was chanting _He's kissing me, he's kissing me! _I broke the kiss and gently pushed Trip back. "I'm sorry but I don't think I can do this," as I walked away from him and started examining my closet. Anything to distract me. _  
_

There was an awkward silence before Trip walked out of the room. I felt absolutely horrible that I did that to him, but both of us knew clearly that a relationship during a time of war wasn't going to work. The risk of having ties with someone could lead to disastrous things, like kidnappings and murders. As much as I wanted our relationship to work, a part of me reminded my brain that I was here for my safety. I had already risked the school's safety because they are harboring me, so Trip is in even more danger. I'm a lot of trouble huh? I thought to myself.

I opened the closet to find several uniforms hanging there. The closet was small yet spacious. The uniforms werre hanging in the left side of the closet, so I unpacked the stuff from my suitcases and placed them into their respective places. I looked over the uniforms. I had two pairs of black dress pants that when I put them on fit quite well. There was a black skirt that I had brought that I figured would be okay to wear so I pulled that out along with a pair of black tights. My legs would be cold but we were inside so I guess that didn't matter. The skirt hit my knee which I assumed was a reasonable length and it had a cinched type of waist with soft pleats.

There were also two longsleeved white blouses that were simple yet elegant. I pulled one one over my white cami and buttoned it up. There were also two short sleeved shirts I assumed were for warmer weather along with two gray blazers that had the school's inigma, two gold lions standing over two crossed gold swords over the left side. I pulled that on and noticed that there were also some gray cardigans along with a selection of red, black and gold ties. I decided to skip those and decided instead on my golden flower necklace, also adding a pair of matching gold flower earrings along with a golden bangle.

I released my hair from its hold and shook it out until it was flowing down my back. I decided on a golden butterfly hair clip to make sure that my loose strand of hair in place right above my ear, where Trip had tucked it earlier. I sighed and grabbed my own room key and placed it into a pink leather shoulder bad which I sub across my body. I pulled on my black combat boots, the most comfortable shoes ever. I sighed as I tucked the wooden box into the closet. I guess it was time to go out andfeet up with the guys. Oh boy.

* * *

**Drew's POV**

I knew something was wrong when Trip walked out of his bedroom with his unhappy face on. And I had a feeling I knew just who had caused that. He sat down on the couch with a huff, where the rest of us had gathered to just relax and talkof for a bit. I checked my watch. Yup, 20 minutes until May arrived. May was the niece of the headmaster, and she was currently staying here to keep herself out of all the commotion and fighting. I smiled at the thought of seeing her again.

Gary must have seen my smile because he had the biggest smirk on his face. "Look like Drew-bear is thinking about his little May-bear," he teased. I sent him a glare and slapped him on the arm. "I'm not going to admit that I'm not excited to see May," I began, "And you're not going to admit that you're excited to see her either," Gary finished. "Right," I said.

Trip sighed loudly. "Well at least your love life is going well, mine is a mess when the girl doesn't even kiss you back saying "I can't do this" he said in air quotation marks. "Wait dude, you kissed Mia? Shit man, you can't fall in love with a girl that's trouble. If Team Plasma finds out anyone who has close connections to her, they'll kill you man," Gary finished, shocked that I had just admitted to kiisding Mia.

Trip put his head in his hands. "I know, but I just have this hufee need to protect her, and somehow I'm thinking that she needs someone emotionally too. She needs someone here who's going to show affection to her and do to her the stuff any teenage girl would want."

"You mean sex?" Gary chortled. "Dude, she rejected you and you're still pining for her. If a girl doesn't want to be with you, then she doesn't want to be with you. That's the truth." Paul just scoffed and rolled his eyes. "And that's coming from a guy who keeps on pining for that Leaf girl who will never ever want you," he finished with a smug look. "Well what I'm saying is that don't push too far and know where you have to stop." Gary finished his defense with his arms crossed and leaned back against the couch.

Hearing a rustling noise, I glanced up too see Mia standing in the doorway. From the look on her face, I knew she had heard out entire conversation. I told her through my eyes to make it seem like she had just come out of Trip's room. She nodded her head in understanding, and then I heard a door close. "So I'm hungry and I kinda want something to eat," Mia announced as she walked out of the hallway. I gave her the one over. She looked pretty good I had to admit. Looking over at Trip I saw that he was trying not to gape.

"Looking good princess, may I escort you to dinner?" Gary stood up and bowed. Mia giggled. "Why of course my handsome prince, you may." As Mia walked by Trip i was the only one who noticed her slip something into his hand. As everyone started to walk out, I saw Trip unroll the small piece of paper. I glanced over. _Courtyard, midnight. _Maybe there was some hope for them after all.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Next chapter will feature May and we will get to see Mia and Trip's midnight rendezvous!**

**unicornfluff75- **Thanks for reviewing again! Hope this chapter was to your liking! May will appear next chapter :)

**Guest-**Thanks for reviewing! All the guys think of Mia as a younger sister except for Trip of course ;) May is in the next chapter so I'll have it up next week!

**Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming! :)**

**~Vvolley**


End file.
